kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Remnants of Disputed Galaxy
The only room on Kongregate dedicated to a flash game for its memories. __TOC__ Moderators Lockman - The Room Owner and all-around nice guy, DG remnant. Morgoth1 - A regular in the chat, another DG remnant. Darth_Sirov - DG veteran turned moderator turned Curator turned DG remnant. A lot of phases for this guy. Commander Fox9 A newer player who has experience with games like this. He prefers to pilot a Shredder and has 300 kills DiditzZz - The DG Remnant who made Remnants of Disputed Galaxy happen! Now reinstated as a Moderator, as earlier in the year he took some time off. The job's not as easy as it sounds. He has modded for more than 2 years (this entry is in October 2010) and counting. Elsepth - Just modded recently it seems, still a regular in the chat. An all around nice person to talk to. Although he has been quite inactive for sometime, but all the more we missed him. Regular Users Note: All users of The RoDG can edit this, but I strongly advise you to only edit your section, or add one. ---- Moomoofire11: A cow trying to make a living on Kongregate. Did I mention I can shoot fire out my mouth? ---- TheAlpacaLlama Good morning. ---- manbearpig348 Hello its me everyones best friend mr manbearpig :D I like RoDG. I really miss the mp for starfighter and i wish icould play it once more with mp i just try not to think about it *runs off to cry in corner* oh and this is a link to a video of mine which alot of ppl RoDG like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTZ_Ejwxz8g ---- AceLegend That guy you sort of know. You know who you are. You know? I do. Sort of. Who are we talking about again? Wait, who are you? Who am I? Where are we? Why are we here? Whats my favorite color? ---- JRCameron A regular not only of RoDG, but also of this page. A girl, so don't be all like "woah" about that. But that's just a front, a shell. I'm really an alien, one of those famed tentacle beasts. Don't worry. I'm not into you like that. I am into people using proper English, however, so if you don't mind it would be very nice of you to at least try. ---- Zero231 I'm generally a fun guy to chat with. Don't be surprised if I make an asshole-ish comment toward you after you have acted like a complete idiot. Yes, that's a warning and a threat. ---- Holly764 Basically, I live here. I migrated into this chat as I wanted something less populated than the average huge sized chatrooms. I try to talk as much as I can, but I sometimes get sidetracked by my games or tabs. I'm a fun person to talk to, and i'm pretty much kind to everyone. I dislike alot of roleplay in the chat, so if I ask you to stop, please do as it usually isn't just annoying me, it is annoying others too. ---- Silver641 I used to be an avid member of RoDG but removed my account after.... dont worry. I remember a lot of you. Remember me. ---- blood18 Been around since the room first began. I enjoy this room mostly because it is smaller then the others. I tend to talk when I feel it is needed but more often then not I'll be off doing something in a different tab so don't get offended if I don't respond to you right away. Really cannot stand majority of the roleplaying that goes on alot in the chat so if I ask you to stop please do so. I get annoyed when I have to call a mod to get it to stop. ---- KingKyd I am a regular in the chat, and though you may not think of me as a charming young lad. I run The Nation of Violence, a gang I plan to open in Starfighter 5, or as most call it, Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy 2. Hopefully we can meet in the chat at some point and talk to each other, but be warned that I don't take insulting lightly. I believe in the rule of treating those the way they treat you. That and the rule of giving respect to those who deserve it and disrespecting those who do not. ---- minkiz88 Been here since the beginning of the room, just looking for some friendly and intelligent conversation. ---- qazzaq123 Hey guys I played SF:DG for a very long time and with those on this wikia page also. I loved using Hydra, I also was in the clan called "The Bounty Hunters$" which was a top Human clan in the clan boards. I myself had around 30,000 kills but sadly the game got hacked. :( You will see me often in RoDg chatroom on Kongregate so come and join in on the fun also I am a game forums moderator. :D ---- SFDG's Memorial doodle_man: :D Looks it my name right there <----♣ People, there is a sequel to this game in progress, and there's already a new game based on it (albeit is just a shadow of Disputed Galaxy), torn.space Add content as you wish, but be polite and do not edit other people's information. This page is monitored, and excessive/vulgar content or unnecessary content can and will be removed as soon as possible. Note that this is a beta page, and is far from completion. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:chat rooms with popular culture references Category:English chat rooms